


A Stone's Thoughts

by KageNoNeko



Series: The Planetary Knights [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: When Zoisite watches his prince with his princess as a spirit, he has some thoughts and reflections.





	A Stone's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This starts before final scene of Phone Calls, but I don't think you need to read Phone Calls to understand this piece.

I gaze at my prince and his moon princess and thought of the millennium ago where all of our bloods was split on the moon. Closing my eyes, I recall in horror of the brainwashed memories and that memory of joy tinged with sadness when my own icy princess dealt that killing blow. If only me and her had spotted that witch's trap, maybe we could have stop all of our deaths. If only's could bring back ghastly spirits back to the living from their stone imprisonment. “We have an audience.” Her voice is soft and gentle. Does she know my thoughts? Doubt it. She's not my nymph.

“Yes, we do. Zoisite, what troubles you?” My liege asks. Maybe he might know my thoughts.

“Don't trouble yourself with me, my prince, for I'm only a stone stuck here,” I said as I gestured with ghostly hands towards my blue-violet stone.

The eyebrows of my liege furrowed downward deep in thought. Even though many millennial separate the time I served him and the modern day, he hadn't lost his concern for us four men. His love for his moon princess and his familial love for us, his loyal generals until brainwashed, made him want to take away all troubles. His love was and is his greatest strength, but it can be his greatest weakness. However, as I glance at his moon princess, she wrapped her arms around his arm and turned to look up at him. Oh, she looks troubled by the thoughts my liege is thinking about.

“Mamo-chan, should we give him to her?” She asks of him, and I knew instantly who her was—and where this conversation was going.

“Usako, I wish not to leave any of them in harms way.” My liege's eyebrows rose.

“If she wishes to harm me, I will submit to it, my prince,” I said. “Lady Mercury may not look like it, but she can be fierce in her own right.”

“Zoisite, is it her that is troubling you?” My prince asked.

That was the disarming question. “Yes, my prince.” I raised my eyes to him. “It is **her** who I miss. It is **her** who I dream. And it is **her** who I long for. Most of all I wish to have someone who can intellectual match my own. Maybe with her (as long as she forgives me of those deeds), I'll figure out how me and my brothers can return and serve you.”

“Zoisite.” The voice was firm and from behind me.

I turned to the man I consider to be my brother. “Kunzite.” His name slipped out of my lips with a smooth ease.

“If you feel that way, I give you my blessing for I also feel a similar way about my Lady Venus,” said Kunzite.

“Do you want to see her, Zoisite?” My prince glanced to his princess. “I am sure Usagi can help us with Ami.”

“Yes, I do, but how could she help us with her?” I glanced to Serenity's reincarnation, knowing where my question would lead.

“Zoisite, what are you implying?” Her face looked annoyed.

“I don't recall, Serenity, that you ever held sway over anyone in the past,” I retorted.

“And you, General Zoisite, don't realize that although I'm a reincarnation, I am not the exact same person.”

“I have forgotten how you were so fun to tease,” I said recalling all of our sharp tongue battles of the past. “However, I believe you and Jadeite had far more taunting battles than what you had with me.”

She smiled; I smiled. Those memories were so happy with no touch of dreary sadness that the final days of the past held. If we could all go back to those days, I would give up life itself, but that would be impossible.

“Zoisite, get your head out of your thoughts. We will need your ideas about how to handle telling Ami about you in your current state,” said my prince.

“Yes, my prince.”

* * *

My brothers had retreated to their stones after their goodbyes. I remain out to gaze at the world and enjoy my last day in this place. My prince and his princess are out to meet Lady Mercury, no Ami in this time. This was the second time they were talking to her about me. The first time result in the princess returning. A frown graced her face when she returned to my prince. After a night, my princess reached out again. This time she requested to hear from my prince before agreeing to see me.

Then my thoughts drift to my blue haired princess.

I recall the day I first meet my icy princess. We met when we had been searching for our charges, my prince and her princess. I do not recall how that first meeting led to our foray into our relationship. Memories of us together floods my head. There were times of us in her rooms and the times we were in my rooms in the Earth palace. All were hazy, vague, and stubborn against being fully remembered.

However, my memories never strayed to that day. They only kept to that day before that day, the day of living hell where that bitch broke me and brainwashed me. I could recall clearly the sharp threats towards my prince if I didn't bend to that bitch's will. I had shouted with an equally sharped tongue in answer to each threat, “I'll never serve a demonic bitch like you, Beryl, traitor to Earth!”

“Zoisite, is that what you said to her?” The angelic voice of my memories, the one that kept me strong to fight as long as I did, asked.

“Lady Mercury, did I shouted that?” I asked when I had turned to see my blue haired princess.

“Yes, you did. I never recall you ever to use that coarse of language back then, General,” she said.

“When you have threats tossed to you, you are bound to lose all composure,” I said to her. “I see being reincarnated has treated you well.”

“Were you ever reincarnated?” She asked as she sat down on the couch nearest to me.

“Yes, but my reincarnation didn't meet my fate of being trapped in a stone in my prince's possession,” I said. “That witch thought that separating our modern selves away from our past selves would make us more loyal to **her**. There's a man out there wondering around feeling like something is missing and I am what he is missing.”

“Can that really happen?”

“Ami, think about your fellow senshi, even your princess, and compare them to how they were. Don't you see that there's something that being reincarnated added to them?”

“I can see how that is the case, but I also thought it was the result of our experiences in this life,” she said as she rose to her feet and approach me.

“I original thought that was the case when I arrived in my stone. However, I could still feel that slight connection to something more solid than a stone.”

“Can I take a look at your stone?” Her hand seemed to twitch forward for a moment before she pulls it back.

“You're welcome to pick it up.” I gestured to where my stone sat on the shelf in the built in bookcase.

I watched her gentle hand touch my stone. Watching her look at my stone soothed me. My trouble mind so distracted by the past didn't realize that she now held the key to unlock my troubles.

“Zoisite, I haven't been carrying my mini computer with me and I don't want to go grab it and come back. Would you be okay to come with me?”

“I thought you never would ask,” I said, bowing slightly. “I wish your hand could carry my stone forever if I were to remain a stone.”

“Do you want to go back to your reincarnation someday, Zoisite?” Her head had titled slightly as her studious eyes looked at me.

“Someday is what I want, but not now. I have more pressing things to do before I leave this stone. I have already said goodbye to the others,” I said as I gesture to an open box with three other stones.

“Are you sad that you won't be able to see them again for awhile?”

“Ami, we are use to it. Don't you remember our duties over our prince and princess?”

“Oh, that's right. We girls always hang out with you guys when Serenity had snucked down to the earth to see Endymion.” She glances down. “But those memories are never clear to me.”

“You do remember.”

“Zoisite, why is it important that I remember?” Her head looked up and her eyes captured mines.

“Ami, you need remember the last day you saw me before that day of hell happened.”

“What day of hell? I do recall you were having to stop Beryl and her uprising when you and the others disappeared. Endymion was distraught upon hearing the news.”

“My day of hell was the day I was captured, threatened, broken, and brainwashed,” I spit out before I began to tell my soul mate what had happen on that day that trouble my mind in the recent past.

* * *

Watching her sleep was a comfort to me. The tale of my hell had been emotionally draining on my icy princess that the sight before me resulted once I had soothed her fray emotions. “So did it work out well, Zoi?”

I looked over my shoulder and to my prince and gave him a grateful smile. “It certainty did. I will be leaving with her. What did Usagi and you do to make her so receptive to my story?” I asked.

“She wanted to know who you were now before she agreed to come over to see you. Knowing how you were a few nights back made Ami come here,” said my prince.

“Mamoru, I told her about my current situation. It is slightly more than what I told you. If I don't come back, I probably have rejoined my reincarnation,” I said.

“Did you figure out why you were separated?” He asked.

“It was because it weaken us to certain extent, not that she minded because it made us far more easier to brainwash in this era,” I replied before looking at my prince. “I hope you can help the others escape their stones.”

“Why do you think I can help?”

“You and Usagi know how it works to forgive love's misdeeds.”

“I will bring Ami a blanket.”

“That will not be necessary, my prince.”

“Why?”

“My stone is keeping her warm like how my body would. I wish I could wrap my arms around her and hold her.”

“Then, general, I will still get that blanket just in case she needs it.”

* * *

Annoyance was a petty emotion for me to have, but I have it after hearing Ami make up a well fabricated excuse as to why she could not meet with her friends. It wasn't like the past where they didn't spend time as a single group, but their togetherness makes me recall the friends I called my brothers. “The girls should not bug us any more today,” said Ami as she deposited the phone on her desk.

“Did you appreciate my stones warmth?” I asked as I smiled easily.

“Yes, I did Zoi. I recall I enjoyed when we had time in the past to hang out in our rooms,” she said with unfocused eyes.

“I do remember those times,” I said. “I don't think we have much time left to enjoy together. Since we left Mamoru's, I feel the call of the body my reincarnation has.”

“You do?” She asked as she opened her Mercury computer. “It seems that my computer is picking up a signal from you, but I don't understand what it means. Maybe I could use this for finding your reincarnation.”

“Ami,” I began as I reached out and laid my ghostly hand over her heart, “listen to this, not your head. I don't think you are meant to find my reincarnation with your computer.”

“Zoi....”

“I have washed my hands of the sins I committed against you, my soul mate. I have redeemed what I wanted, but please let my final hours with me trapped in my stone be just us and nothing else. Please Ami, my ice princess, my nymph, of the past.”

“For someone trap in a stone, your thoughts are so wise and accepting of this,” said Ami as she clenched my stone.

“Well, I did have a long time to think about this. Now can we talk about anything that you happen to fancy?”

With Ami's lead, we dove into conversation on the past, the present, and the future to come. I never thought she and the others would have met the future Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo. Neither would I thought she would remember all that she did. We never did let our conversation dwell on the misdeeds I committed or the spilt blood on the moon. However, time soon draw short.

“Ami,” I began feeling at ease, “I wish to meet you again and as soon as our hearts lead us to one another. However, promise that you will not dwell on when we will meet because I'm sure fate will make us meet.”

As I placed my ghostly hands on her face, I felt the magic tying me to my stone slowly start to ease, and my consciousness starts to flow to my body. I did smile, but in the end, she still cried as my stone released me and lost its warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part of this story has been started for a long time. It is currently over 200 pages and needs to be divided up in chapters. However, it will be awhile before I start posting it. But keep your eyes pealed for when I start posting When Zoisite Returns.


End file.
